rose and christian
by meganvh
Summary: what happens when rose and christian see lissa and dimitri together. Will they ever come back. lemons to come later between rose and christian
1. Chapter 1

I went to visit Liss when i got sucked into her head. She was getting heavy with someone who i presumed was Sparky, but it wasn't. Sparky has pitch black hair with blue icy eyes. But the eyes i saw through lissa was my Russians chocolate brown eyes that can make you melt. They were screaming each others name.

I finally got out of her head, only to be really pissed and heartbroken. The next thing i knew, i was texting christian.

"Go to Lissa's room NOW!" i texted

"Ok?" he replied.

I went back into Lissa's head and saw sparky looking pissed as ever and tears streaming down his face.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Christian screamed

"Wait christian i can explain" Lissa cried

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING! YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME!" He screamed at Lissa

"AND YOU" he pointed to Dimitri "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ROSE! SHE LOVES YOU ENOUGH TO FIND A WAY TO TURN YOU BACK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER? You repay her by SLEEPING WITH HER BESTFRIEND?"

Dimitri turned away from Christian's gaze and whispered " Lissa saved me"

"You sicken me! Both of you deserve each other! You both don't give a shit about the woman who risked her life for both of you!" with that said, Christian stormed away.

Flash Back End.

Christian came storming to my room and knocked on my door. I walked over, and opened it. I could see he had been crying and he saw I that had been crying too.

Christian asked me " Rose would you like to leave with me and not be around here for a while?"

I was about to answer when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it only to see that the 2 people that betrayed Christian and I were standing.

I looked them and Dimitri tarted to speak and I cut him off with the door slamming in their faces. I went back over to where Christian was sitting and I started crying in his arms.

"Roza, open the door and let me explain."Dimitri said.

I got of Christians arms walked over to my closet and got Dimitri's clothes and then went to the bathroom and got his other stuff. I then walked over to the door opened it and threw his clothes out.

Everyone in the girls dorm came outside when they heard me punch Dimitri in the jaw and him fly into the wall.

I than looked at them both and screamed "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US. If I ever see you again, it won't be pretty for either of you." With that said I walked back into my room and fell asleep in Christians arms.

I woke up in the morning and and answered Christians question.

" Yes, I will leave with you." "Thank you Rose."

Christian and I walked downstairs to get break fest and started turning around when we saw Lissa and Dimitri sitting down at the table.

We went and got in line for our food and left with them to go eat in my room when we heard people yelling at us.

"Christian, Rose. Please we need to talk to you." Lissa and Dimitri yelled over everyone. Which made the whole cafeteria fall silent.

"Just leave us the hell a-lone!You put us threw enough already. We are done with you. I hope you two are happy with yourselves." I screamed at them.

Then we stormed out of the cafeteria leaving them speechless.

Few days later Christian and I were boarding the plane and Lissa and Dimitri came running after us.

"ROSE, CHRISTIAN! Please don't go!" They yelled.

I turned around and blew them a kiss, and then said " We hope you 2 have the best life imaginable without us." And then finished boarding the plane. And then we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

this is not an update.

I will be working on updating all my stories.

Starting With-

Christian and Rose

Strigoi Rose

Kara Petrova

I will also be adding new stories.

I'm sorry for being one of those authors that don't update for a very long, so I am going to try and change that. If you think there is something I should add to any of my stories please let me know and I will try and add your ideas where they will fit in the story. I broke my computer last year right after I posted all my stories and just now got a new computer.

Thanks for all the reviews,

Megan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It felt like we had been on the plane for hours. Even though, we had been on it for about 20 minutes. And Christian would not shut up. It was 'how could Lisa do this to me?', 'I thought she loved Me.', and my personal favorite 'why Lisa why? How could you ruin our love?' Trust me if I had to go on listening to this the whole flight I was going to shoot him.

"Christian."I said. But, I only got sobbing in return. I finally gave up and yelled his name. "What?" he sobbed. " You're not the only one whose heart was broken so stop your crying and grow some balls, you big baby." I said to him. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but I just couldn't handle his annoying crying anymore.

"You know Christian, I always wondered why we bothered to love people the way we do." I told him. And he just looked at me waiting for me to continue. "But, then I realized that everybody looks for love in someone or something, because it's human nature. When in the end we get hurt by the people we thought loved us the most." He just looked at me with a sad expression and turned to look out his window.

3 hours later

I woke up looking into the eyes of the man I loved. Everything was nice until I realized that I was nowhere near him and I was on a plane to Japan with Christian. I was in Lisa's head. She was looking at Dimitri telling how much she loved him and that Christian didn't matter to her, that she never loved him.

And Dimitri's reply was even better. "I don't love you." He told her. "I love Rose. Christian was right, Rose saved me. All you really did is shove a stake through my heart." And that's where I woke up. I looked up to see Christian trying to wake me up. "Christian you are never going to believe what I just saw."

_Authors Note_

_Just a little bit of a cliff hanger. But everybody knows what she is probably going to tell Christian any way but it seemed like a good spot to end. So thanks everybody for the reviews. And Please keep Reading and reviewing. I should have the Replacement for the Russian Mob Boss and the woman he fell in-love with by next week. Thanks for the support._

_~Megan_


End file.
